Opostos
by Kore Perse
Summary: Desesperada, Narcissa busca consolo em sua irmã, Bellatrix. Como ela irá reagir? Fic feita para o I Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Twilight Haters Brasil
1. Solidão

**N/A:** Fic feita para o I Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Twilight Haters Brasil

* * *

**Opostos**

Solidão

De uma das muitas janelas de sua mansão, Narcissa Malfoy olhava para fora. A névoa persistente não permitia ver um palmo à frente. "Dementadores...", pensava. Teriam eles alguma parcela de culpa em como estava se sentindo nesses últimos meses? Duvidava disso.

Estava mais solitária e miserável do que nunca. Lucius estava em Azkaban; Draco, em Hogwarts... com uma terrível tarefa a cumprir.

Era justo que seu filho, seu único e querido filho, pagasse pelos erros do pai? Draco era só um garoto, não um Comensal da Morte, por mais que a Marca Negra em seu braço esquerdo mostrasse o contrário. Era um fardo pesado demais para ele.

O Lord das Trevas realmente esperava que um garoto de 16 anos fosse capaz de executar a Maldição da Morte em alguém? Ou era apenas uma forma cruel de torturar sua família? "A segunda opção, com certeza", concluiu amargamente.

Narcissa retirou-se da janela e releu o pequeno bilhete que Draco lhe havia mandado. Duas frases. Um pedido de socorro.

Pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e tentou escrever-lhe palavras de apoio. Não conseguiu. Precisava desabafar com alguém antes. "Ah, se Lucius estivesse aqui comigo...".

Mas ela _tinha_ alguém, afinal. Bellatrix, sua irmã.

As duas nunca se deram muito bem. Suas personalidades e suas convicções eram muito diferentes. Mas era a única pessoa com quem podia contar no momento.

Começou a escrever.

"_Bella,_

_Sei que nunca fomos próximas, mas isso não importa agora. Estou desesperada. Meu marido está preso e meu filho... bem, você sabe. Não finja que a tarefa dele é uma grande honra, porque ambas sabemos que não é bem assim._

_Embora eu nunca tenha lhe dito isso, admiro sua convicção naquilo em que acredita e sua coragem para defender a causa que apóia. Não é à toa que é a preferida._

_Eu, por outro lado, sempre fui indecisa, sempre me deixei levar pelo medo. Só tenho certeza de uma coisa: não quero que nada de mal aconteça à minha família._

_Preciso muito de companhia, de alguém que possa me ouvir. Venha me visitar, por favor._

_De sua irmã,_

_Cissy."_

Olhou o pergaminho, exatamente a parte onde fala de coragem. Coragem... uma qualidade que nunca teve. De repente, surgiu uma pergunta em sua mente, a qual sempre quis fazer à Bella.

Acrescentou mais uma frase à carta.

***

No dia seguinte, Bellatrix encontrou um pergaminho em sua mesa-de-cabeceira. Estranho. Não costumava receber cartas.

Leu-a cuidadosamente, logo constatando que era de Narcissa. No começo, até sentiu uma pontinha de pena por sua irmã (um sentimento estranho para ela), mas a frase final a fez rir. "Cissy _realmente_ perguntou isso? A _mim_?", pensou em voz alta. Releu a carta, incrédula.

"Não é à toa que Draco é um covarde", pensava, sarcasticamente. "Herdou isso da mãe. Draco recebeu uma tarefa tão simples, tão _fácil_...".

Foi até o final da carta. A pergunta ainda estava lá, sem resposta.

Lembrou das tantas vezes que havia executado a Maldição Cruciatus, de cada pessoa que matou. E do prazer que sentia nisso.

"Não", Bellatrix respondeu, sorrindo. "Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz".


	2. Decepção

**Opostos**

Decepção

"_Cissy,_

_Sua carta não me surpreendeu. Sempre soube que você é covarde e medrosa. Lembro que você é assim desde criança, mas achava que agora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você tivesse se encorajado um pouco. Aquele seu filho arrogante herdou isso de você._

_Espero que aquele covarde cumpra sua tarefa, pois nada pode dar errado._

_Tenho inúmeros... servicinhos a fazer e não tenho tempo de ouvir suas lamúrias. Te vejo na hora certa. O grande dia está chegando e eu estou ansiosa para me divertir._

_Bella"_

***

Cada palavra daquela carta feria Narcissa por dentro. Nunca se acostumara com o jeito da irmã. Como ela podia ser tão sarcástica e tão cruel? Será que ela não tinha amor a nada?

"Só ao Lord das Trevas", lembrou a si mesma.

Jogou o pergaminho na lareira, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas. Estava realmente sozinha.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse capítulo parece mais um drabble, eu sei. Mas é só um complemento pra fic, um epílogo, digamos assim.

**N/A 2:** Tentei mostrar o lado mais humano da Bellatrix nessa fic, mais especificamente na visão de Narcissa a respeito dela. Bella é minha personagem feminina preferida de HP, e me desagrada um pouco o fato de ela ser vista apenas como uma louca psicopata. Espero que a tentativa tenha funcionado.


End file.
